underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbie (Chapter)
Barbie is the second part of the novel, Under the Dome. Synopsis This part starts with Barbie leaving Chester's Mill, passing Food City. Barbie reads the sign on the outskirts of Chester's Mill which read "You are leaving the village of Chester's Mill come back real soon!" Barbie feels even better once passing it as he continues walking. It is mentioned that Barbie got into a fight at Dipper's parking lot. Dale then heard an approaching car, turning around to see who it belongs to and sticks out his thumb to hitch a ride. A blonde girl had been driving the truck and she and Barbie exchanged a smile as she slowed down, he then walked toward it; the girl then sped up again with the smile described as one of regret. Barbie then believed that he had seen her before, in the Sweetbriar that Sunday; He believed he had saw her with an older man reading the Sunday Times. Barbie then raised his hand to show he hadn't be offended by her driving away like she did, the truck's taillights flickered as if she had reconsidered but then she sped off again. We then flashback to Claudette and Chuck in the plane, but this time from Barbie's point of view, it mentions it flying over him. Barbie waves but doesn't receive one back, he believes they are most likely sightseers or maybe someone on a learners permit worried about messing up. Although they don't wave back it mentions that Barbie wishes them well. Barbie then spots the Woodchuck from the previous chapter and witnesses him being chopped in half by the Dome and then he heard the plane explode above him. A propeller then just missed Barbie, landing to the left of him. He had a brief image of ending up like the woodchuck and then turned around to run when a man's leg dressed in denim landed in front of him. Barbie could see no blood and the foot was no longer attached, he then begun to run. A second explosion then sounded from behind, followed by a blast of heat, This hit Barbie but he continued running back. Dale continued running, the smell of burning gas and the mixture of the smell of melting plastic and melting flesh was smelt. Barbie then saw something that made his rapid breathing stop in mid-gasp, Claudette's head and forehand are then noticed but it wasn't what had shocked Barbie, it was that there was still fire in the sky, burning fuel. But it was running down the air in a thin sheet. After looking around a little longer Barbie began walking back to the crash scene. Dale's first impulse was to cover the body parts, but there were too many. He noticed another leg, this one in green slacks. Claudette's torso was then noticed in a bush of juniper. A car came from the direction of Motton, the next town to the south. It was a little, green Toyota and it was moving fast toward the crash site. Barbie started waving his hands, the driver honked in acknowledgement. He then slammed on his breaks, he was out almost before his car had stopped. He was a big, rangy man with long gray hair which hung from underneath a Sea Dog's baseball cap. He ran toward the side of the road, meaning to skirt the main fireball. "What happened?!" the man had cried, he then was cut off in the middle of another sentence when he bumped into the dome, Barbie saw the man's nose snap to the side as it broke. The man rebounded from the dome, bleeding from the mouth, nose, and forehead. He fallen to his back and sat up, staring at Barbie with dazed, wondering eyes. Barbie was staring back at the man. Credits *Claudette "Claudie" Sanders *Chuck Thompson *Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Paul "Sea Dogs" Gendron Deaths *Claudette "Claudie" Sanders (Barbie's POV) *Chuck Thompson (Barbie's POV) Trivia *First appearance of Paul "Sea Dogs" Gendron. *First mention of James "Junior" Rennie. *First mention of Angie McCain. *First chapter to be named after a character, Dale Barbara's nickname being Barbie. *Claudette, Chuck and the Unnamed Woodchuck's deaths are shown again, this time however from Barbie's point of view. Category:Novel Parts Category:Part 1